Peace, before Freedom
by foxdemoness101
Summary: Description is in the authors note, and this is basically just a medival times based fic, since I've been hung up on it
1. Authors notedescriptiondisclaimer

A/N: Okay so some of these are not based on some of my favourite character mash-ups because I didn't particularly liked Courtney and Duncan together, but my most hated was anyone paired up with Ezekiel (no offense to Ezekiel fans) so, yes, I've seen the new seasons, but I kind of want to show some of the old pairings, so enjoy.

Ideas:

Lady of the Kingdom Of Laroedia: Courtney. Companion(s): Dawn, her lady-in-waiting, and Bridgette, Head Knight

Lord of the Kingdom Of Abiellan: Duncan Companion: Geoff, Head Knight, and Scott, Second in Command.

Lady of the Kingdom Of Haerradith: Heather Companion(s): Sierra, servant, and Gwen, her lady-in-waiting

Lord of the Kingdom Of Tirand: Alejandro Companion(s): Cody, and Trent, both minstrels

Lady of the Kingdom of Grassi: Izzy Companions: Lindsay, her lady in waiting, and Staci, her storyteller (of course :P)

Lord of the Kingdom Of Caledon: Noah Companions: Eva, His head knight, and Owen, his Governor General

Bartender: Tyler

Serving Wenches: Katie and Sadie

Cook: Dj

Performer(s): Leshawna, Beth, and Dakota

Members of the Brotherhood of Haardog;

Leader: Justin

Member: Ezekiel

Member(2): Harold

Member(3): Lightning

Member(4): Mike(Mal Version)

The High Council:

Chris

Chef

B

Blainely

Dj's

mom

Jo

Okay, so its about an arranged marriage between the kingdoms to make peace, however all of them hate one another except for two, and before the couples were announced, one runs away. I do not own total drama, and I hope you enjoy this. So review favourite and follow if you want


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

(A/N: okay, so sorry about not posting the first chapter, I had to write that so you know who's who and what's what. Plus, I did have an assignment to had so here. And I will tell you, that if you are reading my other stories then I will be updating them all, since it's March Break :), so enjoy boys and girls)

Chapter 1: the beginning

As many know, the land of Eowarewin had been divided by the six kingdoms. They were Laroedia, known for their transportation land or water, Abiellan, known for the best army, Haerradith, known for their precious mines filled with jewels, Tirand, known for their beautiful land and people, Grassi, known for their agriculture, and Caledon, known for knowledge. Eons ago, these six kingdoms had became filled with greed, wanting the entire lands for themselves.

This had caused a war between the kingdoms, leading to chaos, destruction, and suffering of villagers. As the war began to worsen, the high council became angrier. When they finally had enough, they realized the only way to commence a truce between the kingdoms, was a marriage, or dividing up the land once again. However, fate was on their side, as the season went on, six children were born from each of the kingdoms. Three beautiful girls, and three dashing boys. When the news had hit the high council they had rejoiced, realizing that god had sent them a solution for all their problems. They had scheduled a meeting that each of them must attend, or they must face the dire consequences of defiance.

When kings of the kingdom had arrived, the high council told them their idea, to once again unite the land. At first the kings were undecided, asking the high council to leave them so they could discuss this further. When the kings finally came to a decision, they went up to the high council and agreed to commence the arranged marriage between their children, however, the high council must pair them up to each other, as how they react with one another. The high council agreed, telling the kings that then the children will have to spend the northern hemisphere summer solstice.

The kings agreed and signed the treaty, thus ending their feud, and allowing peace back into the land. As their children grew up, they all became quite close to the point of becoming best friends, thus the kings decided that their children will marry no older than eighteen, seeing as the children where getting along so well, however as time goes on, people begin to change. Soon the friendships began to fall apart.

The children began to have different personalities, Courtney, princess of Laroedia, became unbearably controlling and overbearing on following rules, Duncan, prince of Abiellan, became juvenile and had taken an enjoyment out of getting under everyone's skins, Izzy, princess of Grassi, became very adventurous and enjoyed scheming up the craziest ideas, Noah, prince of Caledon, became quiet, taking to a life of solitude with only his books, and Izzy, Heather, princess of Haerradith, became vain and temperamental to others, and Alejandro, prince of Tirand, became lecherous, and enjoyed wooing girls. Thus, they began to grow angry and tired of one another. Our story begins in the future, where each of them have became 18.


End file.
